


Buggy

by blackeyebruise



Series: Voyage Log of a Slightly Different Reality [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyebruise/pseuds/blackeyebruise
Summary: Sunny day on a stolen navy ship, nothing to do until it arrives at Marineford. Good time to pester the local clown, yes?
Series: Voyage Log of a Slightly Different Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635625
Kudos: 23





	Buggy

Buggy was already on edge. How could he not be, when the ship he was stuck on was headed straight for Marineford, right into the gaping mouth of the navy? Sure, he had appealed to his newly recruited Impel Down jailbreak goons about how he was going to take down Whitebeard...but that didn't mean he couldn't be nervous! Not that he allowed any of that to slip out to his entourage; had to keep their morale up and all. But when he felt a tug on his hair from behind, could anyone really have blamed him for jumping ten feet in the air and shrieking like some kind of nightmare bird?

But it was just Strawhat. That clueless, bumbling curse of a rubber man.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Buggy huffed, incredulous scowl on his face -- when he turned around to scold him, he was greeted with that familiar old idiotic rubber grin Strawhat always had plastered on his idiotic rubber face.

"It looks really soft."

"Of course it's soft! Just because I was stuck in that dirty prison for a while doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep me and my good looks fresh, hmph!" He slicked a hand through his ponytail to demonstrate. The way the light shone off of it... He had to congratulate himself on managing to keep such good hygiene in such a wretched place.

"Can I touch it?" Strawhat's hand was already moving upwards, without even waiting for an answer. The audacity! He had already touched it, and now he asks? That was completely backwards!

"Hmph, fine, you may! Go ahead and bask in my talent and handsomeness!" he said anyway, spinning back around with his arms folded and brilliantly swinging his ponytail around behind him. He heard Strawhat's irritating laugh behind him, and for a moment Buggy wondered if this was going to be a prank, but Strawhat's hands were surprisingly gentle in his hair for how much of a brute he was.

After a while he got tired of standing there, so he hounded Strawhat to sit down with him on the ship deck.

Buggy squinted up at the sky. Vast, weightless, and sunny, with clouds overhead drifting along in the same direction they were headed, as though the clouds intended to accompany him to Marineford. It never crossed his mind how refreshing it was to reunite with the sky, after being trapped in Impel Down. He felt as though he could see the entire world above him in that sky; that he had gotten everything back that he had lost (not quite though, since he wanted his old crew back; he was sure they were out there somewhere). At the same time, he was nervous about Marineford. He'd lived his life on the seas, steering his ship from place to place, yet this one voyage was putting him on edge in a way he'd never felt standing on a ship before. Not to mention, he missed his crew. He had his gang of prison goons with him now, but that wasn't the same. --Come to think of it, what were those idiots doing now?

As soon as his head was out of the clouds, he saw them. All of them. Peeking at him from behind a door. (Including Mr. 3.)

"And what are all of you doing?" His brows furrowed at them. Then he remembered Strawhat: the idiot rubber man was still behind him and playing with his hair, and had been the entire time. Surely that's not what everyone was gawking at?!

Finally a few of them spoke up. "Buggy, you looked so at peace... Sitting there like that..."

"Me? At peace? With this hooligan?!" Now he jumped to his feet again (and ignored the faint surprised "Oh!" from Strawhat), jabbing his fingers at the crude rubber man. "Never in a million years! Now shut up and come with me, men -- we're going to find the kitchen! We aren't going to battle on empty stomachs! Get your asses moving!" And with that he stormed off, not giving Strawhat another glance.

Luffy blinked, watching him and his troupe shuffle their way indoors, and muttered, "I'm kinda hungry too..."


End file.
